Greg Pressfield
|gender = Male |DOD = February 2017Cloak & Dagger: 1.04: Call/ResponseCloak & Dagger: 1.10: Colony CollapseLuke Cage: 2.08: If It Ain't Rough, It Ain't Right[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UqrlizXWIM&t=2015s Cloak & Dagger SDCC 2018 Panel] |affiliation = Greg Pressfield, ESQ. Attorney at Law |tv series = Cloak & Dagger (3 episodes) |actor = Gary Weeks |status = Deceased}} Greg Pressfield was a lawyer from New Orleans who got involved in affair with Melissa Bowen. He was working on a case against Roxxon Corporation with Tandy Bowen when he was assassinated by Roxxon's hitwoman Ashlie. Biography Failed Marriage Greg Pressfield married a woman named Janey. However, their marriage eventually fell apart to the point that there was no more love between them, although they remained officially married and never got divorced. Pressfield later met Melissa Bowen and, all the while starting a relationship with her, he also learned about her desire to get revenge from Roxxon Corporation due to them scapegoating her late husband Nathan, and decided to help her in this endeavor as her lawyer. Living with the Bowens ]] Pressfield often spent the night at the Bowen Residence, where he happened to drink and used drugs with Melissa Bowen. In one morning, Melissa's daughter Tandy, who he had heard about, came to the house and was infuriated by her mother's behavior, calling Pressfield a fraud who only wanted to have sex with Melissa with no desire for a real relationship whatsoever. Pressfield remained mostly silent during the argument despite some unsuccessful attempts to calm things down.Cloak & Dagger: 1.02: Suicide Sprints Pressfield was once again present at the Bowen Residence when Detective Brigid O'Reilly came to speak with Tandy, and he told her that she could not come inside without a warrant.Cloak & Dagger: 1.03: Stained Glass Later, Pressfield planned a home dinner with Melissa and Tandy. While cooking, he discussed with Tandy about his real intent and assured Tandy that he genuinely wanted to help her mother even though he was perfectly aware that he was not a perfect person. Although initially dubious, Tandy was convinced when she accessed Pressfield's hopes and saw that his desire was that Melissa and Tandy became his family. While working at his office, Pressfield was visited by Tandy, who explained that she wanted to assist him in the lawsuit he wanted to file against Roxxon Corporation. Pressfield gleefully accepted her help, welcoming her input as she could envisage things from angles that he had not yet considered. Therefore, they began to work together and to befriend each other, with Tandy now seeing Pressfield with a different perspective than what she initially thought. Death by Ashlie]] However, Pressfield's seemingly happy life with the Bowens did not last long. Indeed, while enjoying dinner at the Bowen Residence, he received a phone call from his wife Janey and, although he initially chose not to answer, he eventually pick up the phone due to Melissa insisting, but she was still upset by it. Eventually, Melissa broke up with Pressfield and, while he had returned to his office to put some things in order, he was shot in the head by Roxxon Corporation's hitwoman Ashlie, who burned down his office. Legacy Despite Pressfield being dead and his place of work being destroyed, Dagger returned to his office the next day and managed to open his safe, reclaiming several valuable pieces of evidence gathered by Pressfield that Dagger intended to use to clear the name of her father Nathan Bowen and to establish Roxxon Corporation's accountability in the Destruction of the Roxxon Gulf Platform.Cloak & Dagger: 1.05: Princeton Offense Abilities *'Expert Lawyer': Pressfield was good lawyer and was familiar with police protocol. Pressfield knew Detective Brigid O'Reilly would require a warrant to enter the Bowen household. Facilities *'Greg Pressfield, ESQ. Law Office': Pressfield owned and worked in a lawyer office in New Orleans, where he collected several pieces of evidence against Roxxon Corporation that he kept hidden in a secret safe. The place was burnt down by Ashlie when she murdered Pressfield, although the documents in the safe remained protected from the fire. Relationships Family *Janey Pressfield - Wife Allies *Melissa Bowen - Lover *Tandy Bowen Enemies *Roxxon Corporation **Peter Scarborough **Ashlie - Killer Appearances In chronological order: *''Cloak & Dagger'' **''Season One'' ***''First Light'' (mentioned) ***''Suicide Sprints'' ***''Stained Glass'' ***''Call/Response'' ***''Ghost Stories'' (mentioned) Behind the Scenes *Jason Ament was a stunt double for Gary Weeks in the role of Greg Pressfield. Gallery C&D102 Tandy and Melissa arguing.png Greg Pressfield, ESQ. Law Office.png References Category:Cloak & Dagger Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Lawyers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Ashlie